


Pining for Potter (Drarry one shot)

by AmyWoolner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyWoolner/pseuds/AmyWoolner
Summary: Healer Draco au Harry is a patient and Draco realises the feelings he thought he'd buried are still very much there.Please don't repost my fics elsewhere! I know I've given permission before to do so but unless I've given you specifically permission please don't! I am really glad you like my work but please don't repost it!





	Pining for Potter (Drarry one shot)

"Healer Malfoy, we've got a high profile person on their way. They're going to be in room 17, 9th floor." Draco listens to healer Imeson before following him up to the 9th floor.

 

"What happened to them? Who are they?" A patient is only high profile if they are famous and will have a crowd of people here looking to get a glimpse of them or write an article on them, and they don't get many that often.

"The patient is not the high profile person. The patient is a 7 year old boy, Edward Lupin, who was hit by a curse meant for his godfather. His godfather is the high profile person." Stephen finishes explaining just as they enter a room and Draco almost freezes when he sees Harry Potter stood by the bedside of his aunts grandson holding his hand. Draco tries his best to ignore how good Potter looks in order to examine his first cousin once removed.

"Healer Malfoy, child was hit by a knock-back jinx and hit his head hard against a wall." One of the healers that brought him in says and Draco walks over to Teddy's head, the other side of the bed to where Harry is stood holding Teddy's right hand and whispering reassurance to him. Teddy looks calm because of Harry's presence but Harry looks terrified. Draco's heart almost aches because he always figured Harry would be an incredible father. He just always hoped the kids would be half his.

 

Draco scans Teddy with his wand and taps the chart next to his bed before picking it up. He has bruising at the back of his head and he needs to make sure there's no internal bleeding.

"Okay, Teddy, can you look at me for a second?" Draco asks and when he does Draco leans close and looks into his eyes, which currently match Draco's in colour. They're in focus, which is good, and the pupils aren't blown.

"How you feeling?" Draco asks, moving to look at the back of Teddys head. He can feel Potter watching him and spares him a glance to see him looking more nervous and worried than Draco has ever seen him look. Draco tears his gaze away from Potter and checks the back of Teddys head. He moves the childs hair, which is currently still as curly as it always is but is the same colour as Harry's, out of the way. There's slight bruising but when he gently presses against his head he doesn't feel any fluid under the skin. Moving back to see Teddys charts he lets out a small breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Is he okay?" Potter asks, glancing at Draco briefly before looking back at Teddy. He didn't realise Malfoy was the healer that the others said was coming. He also didn't realise that the second he saw Malfoy and how he treated Teddy and how he looks in his healer robes his heart would decide to fall in love with him again. He never really stopped loving Malfoy, he just hid his feelings behind countless flings and a fuck ton of denial. He keeps his eyes on Teddy for the rest of the time Malfoy is examining him, not sure looking at Draco and the caring but professional look on his face is a good idea.

"Some bruising on the back of the head but it doesn't look like there's any internal bleeding and there doesn't seem to be any lingering effects from the curse so yes. He's okay." Malfoy says and Harry breathes a sigh of relief, running his fingers through Teddy's hair.

"Can we go home now?" Teddy asks him and Harry nods.

"Soon, buddy."

 

~~~

 

"Just sign here and you're free to go." Draco says, handing Potter some forms to sign. Potter takes the forms from Draco, who blushes slightly when their fingers touch, and signs them before handing them back. Draco is about to walk out of the room before Potter stops him.

"Malfoy!" He calls and Draco turns to face him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He says and Draco tries to ignore the fact that that made happiness bubble in his chest.

"Just doing my job, Potter." He says just as there's a flash by the door and Draco spins around to see a few photographers standing at the door. He shoots them a death glare whilst Harry turns Teddy's head away from them and sits in front of him so they can't see Teddy.

"This is a hospital. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Draco says, trying to remain professional.

"Get back to work, Malfoy." The guy in the middle says and Draco resists the urge to grab his wand and hex the guy.

"My job is to look after my patients. You being here is causing them distress. I will only ask once more. Leave." Draco says, keeping his voice steady.

Harry watches the interaction, his hand just above his wand in his pocket in case he needs to grab it, and he feels his heart warm at how much Malfoy is trying to protect him. Or Teddy. He doesn't know if he's doing it because of him, or because Teddy is his family, or if it is just because he cares for his patients, no matter who they are, but he appreciates it nonetheless.

Harry doesn't know if Malfoy says anything else but after a few more moments the photographers cave and leave.

"I'd give it a few minutes before you leave, or apparate from somewhere." Malfoy says and before Harry can say anything else Malfoy is leaving the room. Harry takes a deep breath before turning to Teddy.

 

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Why can't people just leave you alone?" Teddy frowns and Harry sighs.

"I don't know buddy. Come on, lets go home." Harry holds Teddys hand in his left hand and makes sure his right hand is over his wand just in case. Ever since the war he's been sure to keep his wand on him at all times. Harry nods in a thank you to the healer that was with Teddy before Malfoy and they manage to get out of St. Mungos without incident and make it home okay.

 

~~~

 

Draco sighs as he leaves the ward he was just on. It's been a busy shift and he has been working for 11 hours already and has only had a short break. He looks at the parchment on his clipboard, which shows him where and who his next patient is. A man called Anthony Ness, fifth floor south wing, potion gone wrong. Draco lets out a deep breath before making his way up to him. All he wants to do is go and have a nap, at home or in his office, he doesn't care which. He finishes with Mr. Ness quite quickly and as he's leaving he runs into Teddy.

"Back again, Teddy?" He asks. It's been 2 weeks since Teddy was here and he hasn't stopped thinking about Harry since.

"No. Harry's here. He needs help." Teddy says, looking like he's ready to burst into tears. Draco grabs his hand and let Teddy lead him to Potter.

"When did he get here?" He asks, wondering why no one came to get him.

"A few minutes ago."

They walk into the room and Draco sees Weasley standing next to the bed. Harry is lying on the bed shirtless, his chest covered in cuts and Draco can see scars too, his right arm is folded across his chest, his fist clenched.

"Malfoy!?" Weasley says in shock and Draco almost rolls his eyes as he takes the chart from the healer.

"How observant of you, Weasley." Draco mutters as he reads through the chart before turning to healer Pattison.

"What curse? Be more specific, Pattison. Why didn't you come and get me?" Draco asks and the healer looks at him.

"Sorry, Healer Malfoy." He says and Draco sighs. Guess he has to do it the hard way.

"Pattison go and alert security that Mr. Potter is here. Potter what happened?" Draco asks, turning to Potter.

"Aurors needed a hand with something. Went with them. Someone shot a curse at me. Didn't see it. Too busy fighting someone else. The curse hit me. Fucking hurt." He mutters sounding breathless and Draco sighs.

"Details Potter. What curse. Where did it hit you. Where does it hurt?" Draco asks and Potter sighs.

"Not sure, it was a silent cast. Hit my chest. Everywhere but mainly my chest and arm." Potter says and Draco nods. pulling out his wand to scan Potter. He sees Weasley eye his wand as if he's about to curse his own patient and sighs.

"Weasley if you don't trust me to do my job without cursing the patient then maybe you would like to treat him yourself." Draco snaps, scanning Harry and tapping the parchment. Weasley sighs but Potter shoots him a look and he backs off, choosing to stand by the wall and watch Draco intently rather than standing right next to the bed. Draco reads the parchment and frowns.

"Pattison be useful and go and tell Jones I need a second opinion." He mutters and Weasley stops leaning against the wall and looks at Potter who is watching Draco.

"Why do you need a second opinion?" Potter asks, sounding nervous.

"Nothing to worry about." Draco mutters, and Weasley shakes his head.

"Clearly it is something to worry about."

"Ron. Go take Teddy to get a drink or something." Potter says and Draco glances at Teddy to see him looking scared. Weasley sighs and gives in, leading Teddy out of the room.

 

"What's wrong?" Potter asks and Draco looks down at the parchment again.

"The curse isn't a normal curse. It's a sort of hybrid, multiple curses mixed into one. It's got properties of the cruciatus curse, a stinging hex, sectumsempra and another curse. It's somehow slowing your heart rate down." Draco explains, throwing a sympathetic look at Potter just as the door opens.

"Malfoy wow, you still here?" Jones asks and Draco rolls his eyes.

"Jones. I need you to stay here whilst I go and grab a potion."

"You couldn't have left the patient alone?" Jones asks quietly but Harry hears anyway.

"No. Firstly he's a high profile and secondly I don't know how fast this curse will take affect and he shouldn't be alone just in case." Jones nods and Draco disappears, returning with a small vial.

"You can go now, Jones." Draco says, scanning Potter again.

"Drink this." He says, handing him the vial, and Potter looks at it.

"What is it?"

"It'll stop the pain and hopefully prevent your heart rate form dropping too low."

"You mean stop my heart from stopping completely." Potter asks grimly and Draco spares a glance at him before looking back at the chart.

"You'll be fine." He says and Harry shoots him a disbelieving look.

"Really, Malfoy?" He asks and Draco sighs.

"Would you rather I tell you that you could die?" He asks and Harry shrugs.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He mutters and Draco looks at him for a second before sighing.

"I'm gonna sort out your cuts, okay?" He asks, grabbing his wand.

 

Draco runs the tip of his wand slowly across Harry's cuts, muttering incantations and Harry feels his breath catch in his throat because he's imagining Draco's hands running over him like that and it's making his brain go crazy.

"Let me see your arm." Draco says, he's blushing slightly and Harry wonders if he's thinking the same as him. Harry goes to move his right arm, wincing as he does so. Draco grabs his wrist and carefully moves Harrys arm until he can look at it, ignoring that he can feel Potters pulse. He presses his index and middle finger carefully along his arm, stopping when Harry lets out a small cry of pain.

"Your arm isn't broken but you have a small fracture." Draco explains and Harry nods, his eyes focused on Draco, refusing to look away because wow Draco looks good.

"You can fix that though, right?" Harry asks and Draco nods.

"Yeah, but it's gonna hurt." Draco says and Harry bites his lip, he's felt enough pain today and honestly he's tired.

"Here." Draco says, moving from holding Harry's wrist to holding his hand as he points his wand at the fracture in his arm.

"Ready?" He asks and Harry nods. Draco mutters a spell and Harry cries out in pain, squeezing Dracos hand hard.

"Fuck!" He breathes and Draco doesn't let himself think about other scenarios where he could hear that coming from his mouth.

"Sorry." Draco mutters, placing Harrys arm back down on the bed and scanning him again.

"That potions working." He says, sounding relieved, and Harry smiles slightly.

"You worried about me, Malfoy?" Draco rolls his eyes.

"Doing my job, Potter. I hate to think what the wizarding world would think if you died under my care. I'd be fired in seconds."

"Well we don't want that. Guess I better live then." Potter says, smirking.

"Think you can manage that?" Draco asks and he smiles slightly when Potter chuckles.

 

~~~

 

"So is my heart rate getting better?" Harry asks. He's not been able to keep his eyes off of Malfoy as he flips through charts and writes down different bits of information.

"Yes. Slowly. You're gonna have to stay in over night but you should be good to go home tomorrow." Harry nods.

"When do you finish work?" Harry asks. He doesn't really like hospitals, and having Malfoy as his healer has made him less nervous.

"In about half an hour." Malfoy says, not raising his eyes from his parchment.

"Oh, okay." Harry guessed Malfoy had been working for a while by the way Healer Jones greeted him.

"Why?" Malfoy glances over at Harry to see him watching him carefully.

"I-er, It's, don't worry. Who takes over when you go?"

"Healer Jones and Healer Ramsey. Why?"

"Just wondering." Harry mutters. Healer Jones seemed okay and he's sure Healer Ramsey will be fine too, but he's enjoyed spending time with Malfoy.

"They're both perfectly fine Healers, Potter." Malfoy says and Harry rolls his eyes.

"Wow that's reassuring."

"Well obviously I'd rather I stayed your healer because I know what's happening, however I am unable to do so." Malfoy says just as the door opens and Ron and Teddy walk back in the room.

"How you doing, Harry?" Ron asks, glancing warily at Malfoy.

"Fine. You're gonna need to drop Teddy off at Andromeda's though cause I'm staying here." He says and Ron frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'll be fine." Harry says and Ron shoots him a disbelieving look as the door opens and Healer Jones walks in. Malfoy walks over to him and moves close so he can talk to him without Potter and Weasley hearing.

"Potter should be fine, but if he gets worse or his heart rate starts to slow down or anything even remotely bad happens you let me know and I'll come back." Draco mutters and Jones raises an eyebrow.

"Draco you need to go home and get some sleep. He'll be fine." Jones says, not sure why Draco would want that. He's never said that before, he usually just hands over and goes home.

"I will Noah, but if he gets worse I need you to tell me." Draco looks pleading and Jones sighs.

"Alright fine. What's so special about this one? He's not your boyfriend, cause firstly you're single and second you only call each other by your last name. Not an ex cause you've only got 2 and that's Astoria and a very brief thing with Flint." Noah says and Draco glares at him.

"Just let me know if he get's worse." He snaps, keeping his voice quiet.

"Oooh, you have a thing for him!" Noah whispers excitedly and Draco blushes dark.

"Just don't kill him." Draco sighs before leaving the room, leaving a smiling Noah in the room.

 

"Mr. Potter. I'm Healer Jones. You can call me Noah if you want. I'm taking over from Healer Malfoy. He's filled me in on everything, if you need me give me a shout, I wont be far. Visiting time ends soon though." Noah says and Harry nods, giving him what he's hoping is a polite smile, however all he can think about is Malfoy standing close to him and whispering and blushing at something Noah whispered and he can feel jealousy spreading through him.

"We best go then, mate." Ron says and Harry nods, saying bye to him and Teddy.

"So, how did you and Draco meet?" Noah asks once Ron and Teddy have left as he flicks through Harry's chart.

"Who said we've met before?" Harry asks and Noah smiles.

"No one had to. It's clear you know each other. So, what? Childhood besties? Secondary school lovers?" Noah asks and Harry feels his face heat up and prays it isn't obvious.

"We went to Hogwarts together. We didn't get on." Harry says.

"Oh." Noah says, frowning slightly before smiling. "OH!" He almost grins with the realisation. Draco's probably been pining for Potter since first year. Bless him.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll have someone bring you up some food and then you should get some rest. We need to make sure you get better." Noah says and Harry looks at him warily for a moment before nodding, settling back against his pillows.

 

~~~

 

Draco doesn't get any sleep. He spends all night lying in bed, expecting a message from Noah telling him that Potter is getting worse. He gets around 2 hours of broken sleep and at 7am he decides he can go to work, so what if he's 2 hours early. He has a shower and gets dressed before apparating to work. He goes to his office to check on a few things before making his way to Potters ward.

"Draco. You're here early." Noah smirks as he steps outside of Potters room and into the corridor where Draco is.

"I didn't trust you with my patient, Noah." Draco says and Noah rolls his eyes.

"Harry is fine, and getting better every minute. You, on the other hand, have a few problems you need to deal with." Noah smirks and Draco raises an eyebrow.

"And what do you mean by that?" Draco asks.

"Potter said you both went to Hogwarts together-"

"You knew that."

"-But you didn't get on. Draco, darlin, have you been pining for Potter since you were 11?" Noah asks and Draco glares at him.

"What did you say to him?" He asks, stepping closer to Noah.

"Nothing, Draco. But you probably should say something. It's been 12 years." Draco sighs.

"I can't just tell Potter I've been in love with him for 12 years, can I. Don't be ridiculous, Jones."

"Well why not. You didn't see the way he was looking at you yesterday, Draco. The sexual tension was suffocating." Noah smirks and Draco blushes.

"Go get some breakfast, Noah. I'm gonna check on my patient." Draco mutters before walking into Potters room.

 

 

Harry blushes when he hears the conversation between Malfoy and Noah. Noah didn't shut the door properly, unbeknown to him, so Harry heard the entire conversation, and he definitely liked what he heard. Draco walks in after a few moments, still slightly pink in the cheeks, and Harry watches as he walks over to the table so he can check Harry's chart. Draco reads the chart before looking up at Harry.

"You look red, do you have a fever?" He asks, frowning at Harry and walking over, scanning him with his wand.

"I'm fine, Malfoy." Harry says, watching Draco.

"Do you feel dizzy?" Draco asks and Harry shakes his head.

"Tired?"

"No, Malfoy."

"Are you in pain at all?"

"No."

"Breathless?" Draco asks and Harry smiles slightly.

"Only cause you're here." That caught Malfoy off guard.

"Wh- what?" He stutters and his blush darkens and Harry figures if Draco doesn't think he can confess his feelings then Harry should confess his.

"Can't put 2 and 2 together, Malfoy?" Harry teases and Draco looks at him for a second.

"That- I..."

"You make me breathless, Draco." Harry says softly and Draco's breath catches in his throat.

"But- You're-"

"Are you gonna stand there stuttering or are you gonna move your arse and come kiss me?" Harry asks and Draco blushes harder as he moves towards Harry. Harry grabs the front of Draco robes and leans up, pressing his lips against Dracos, who smiles into the kiss.

"That was a terrible pick up like, Potter." Draco murmurs against his lips after a few moments and Harry grins.

"Like you could do any better, Malfoy." Harry mutters before leaning forward and kissing him again.


End file.
